The typical exercise apparatus provides a resisting force in only one direction per exercise stroke for the exercising user to work against. The resisting force operates to dissipate the user's energy during an exercise stroke. Examples of this are free-weights, weight machines and bicycle-type exercise apparatus. Free-weights and weight machines limit the user's motion to one plane. They also provide a resisting force, while the weight is applied in a direction opposite the intended motion, that dissipates the user's energy by lifting the opposing weight. Bicycle-type exercise apparatus may provide a resisting force that dissipates the exercising user's energy in a number of different ways: many employ a means to adjust the frictional resistance of an element of the apparatus that the user must exert against; some employ air resistance through fan blades that rotate as the user exerts force. These devices typically provide resistance to the user in one direction per exercise stroke. The disadvantage of such apparatus is that the user exercises only one group of muscles during each exercise stroke, since the resistance is in only one direction. A further disadvantage is there are no provisions to continue motion of the exercise stroke without the exercising user exerting a force on the apparatus. A further disadvantage of such apparatus is that the exercise only occurs when starting, holding, or maintaining the motion in the direction initiated against the resistance. Another disadvantage is that the user must adjust the amount of resisting force in order to dissipate the desired amount of energy within a given number of exercise strokes (i.e. change the amount of weight on free weights, increase the amount of friction on the bicycle-type apparatus, etc.). Still another disadvantage is that the user may not safely release from conventional gravity resistance apparatus (free weights or weight machines) in mid stroke if the user becomes disabled for some reason.